The Wretched Future
by ExcaliberDG11
Summary: During the battle to stop a Returning Chen, due to Yang. The ninja were sent to an alternate future where one of them became Evil.
1. Strange New Universe

You know, its crazy to think that a staff filled with immense power can corrupt a person, well that's what just happened to this ninja so many years ago.

In a room, it can be seen that the broken bodies of Ninja and their Children are on the ground. across from that, Lloyd and Lord Movaden are seen fighting trading blows between each other, Lloyd then falls to the ground as laughing can be heard in the background.

"Why keep trying? you know you will never win." Lord Movaden

Infront of him is Lloyd trying to get up from his injuries.

"I know there is good in you. Just face up to what you have done." Lloyd says as he tries to get up.

Lord Movaden then walks to Lloyd and starts to kick him in his chest and cracks a few of his ribs.

"He is dead Lloyd, there is only I... Lord Movaden, soon to be supreme ruler of ninjago." He said with fiendish smirk.

As Lloyd tries to get up once again he is only met with strong kicks from Lord Movaden.

"I should have... I should have destroyed that staff all those years ago bu.." Lloyd says before he is cutoff by Movaden with kicks to the stomach.

"Silence old fool! I will end this once and for all". Movaden says Grabbing his sword ready for the final blow.

Just as Movaden is about to Kill Lloyd everything goes dark as we are going back to past.

- **Elsewhere at the Destiny's Bounty V3-**

"It's great that we fixed the Destiny's Bounty, it is better than ever!" Jay says with glee.

"Yeah, you can say that again its bigger and more resilient than ever, heck it even has a better defense system," Cole says.

Wu then enters the room that the ninja are in.

"Ninja I have some bad news that Chen has returned from the Departed realm," Wu says.

The ninja then questions how this was possible, the first being Kai.

"What! how'd he escaped? We thought that when Nya reflected the missile back at Chen, it would seal him away in departed realm permanently" Kai says with shock.

"Apparently, Chen was more clever than we thought, Before Chen went out he had gathered a few of the old cultists members along with Yang, and told them to stay back at the museum, and told them that if he doesn't come back then they will have to Revived him from the Departed realm. they are at the Museum's Hall of Villainy at this very moment!" Wu says.

"So it took them what 10 years to do so?" Jay jokingly asks.

"Yes Jay, now we must hurry to there before Chen revives more the enemies from the past! Because if he does then they will directly go after us!" Wu says.

"well, what are we waiting for let's go stop them!" Cole says.

 **meanwhile at the museum-**

In the hall of Villainy there are bodies of security guards and police officers, there a cultist is walking up to Chen.

"Sir we've received word that the ninja are coming to our location!" The Cultist.

"Good, Because I have a plan that will rid them from here. now get ready, for they will be here soon." Chen said with an evil smirk.

"But sir, what about the other plan?" The Cultist asks.

"That will wait, as I have to deal with the ninja! Now get ready." Chen says.

"But sir should..." The Cultist tries to say before he is interrupted.

"I said get ready!" Chen demands.

"Yes sir!" The cultist says.

Chen then lets out an evil laugh knowing that this plan will most likely.

 **-1 hour later-**

"alright ninja we are nowhere, now go before its too late!" Wu says.

The ninja then descends down to the museum using airjitzu, then they enter going into the hall of villainy seeing that the cultists are about to start the ritual.

"Stop right there Chen, you won't be reviving anyone anytime soon!" Cole says .

Cultists then start to surround the ninja, the forces were even bigger than the last time.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Ninja. I've been expecting you." Chen says with a smirk. "I know what your intentions, its to stop to stop me well not this time, Get them!" Chen commands.

The cultists then start attacking the ninja with overwhelming numbers, The ninja fight back against the cultists with all they've got. One by one the cultists go out. During the fight, Lloyd starts to talk.

"Give it up Chen, you will won't win this time," Lloyd says.

"Well that's where you are wrong Lloyd," Chen says.

Chen then pulls out a new staff capable of powers unseen by the ninja and the cultists, which one of them is to open portals to other dimensions and has the ability to suck almost anyone in.

"Bye bye ninja," Chen says ecstatically.

Chen with the staff starts to chant something from his book which then opens a portal which starts to act like a vacuum.

"Hold on everyone!" Nya says trying to hold on to something.

The ninja tries to hold on to things infused into the ground but that starts to fail as Jay is the first one to go in.

"I don't want to die!" Jay says as he gets sucked in by the Portal

Cole and Zane are the next ones to be sucked in.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they both scream as they go in.

Kai then looks over to the portal an back to Chen.

"You will pay Dearly for this Chen!" Kai says before he is sucked in.

Before the portal is closed Lloyd gets sucked in. Then as Nya is about to get sucked, she uses spinjitzu and escapes as the portal closes.

"NO! Why did it have to close, I was so close to getting rid of them, well its just you and me Ninja" Chen says in frustration to the portal closing.

Yang in the background then gives Chen a disappointed glare.

"I mean me and Yang were so close," Chen says correcting himself.

Just as the rest of the cultists are about to attack Wu comes to the Rescue getting Nya from the museum.

"What happened to Lloyd and the other ninja?" Wu asks.

"Chen sent them into a portal, I almost got sent in if I hadn't used my spinjitzu," Nya says.

"well where ever they are, I hope they return soon because, without them, Chen can complete his plan to revive the old villains," Wu says with a concerned look.

- **Somewhere in the AU-**

"Woaaaaaaaah!" The Ninja says as they hit the ground.

"Where are we?" Cole asks.

"It looks like we are some catacomb or tomb" Kai replies.

The ninja goes through the tombs and enters a room.

"Uh guys... you might wanna take a look at this," Lloyd says.

Lloyd and the ninja then look at the battered bodies of which are the older versions Jay, Cole, and Zane, as well as their children, The older Jay then starts to speak.

"who are you?" He says.

Cole then goes over to the injured older Jay.

"Well we came from this portal and we are in these catacombs. My name is Cole and the other over there Jay, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd." Cole says.

"Well there is nothing left of me now, can you let my wife know that i love her, as due to my injuries, I am dying. Zane is...is severely injured, he was ripped in half, But he may be able to be fixed up, as for Cole... he is just knocked out." Old Jay says.

"Wait a minute, where am I? Am I dead?" Kai asks.

"Its best you do not know right... now, Nya... she will explain when you get back to the Destinys Monastery north of here." Old Jay says.

Loud thump can be heard, then maniacal laughter can be heard.

"Oh no... not Lloyd," Jay whispers with a saddened face.

"We must save you, we can't just leave you for dead. What would your wife think?" Kai says.

"No! just leave me here, just save them, the Future Generation must live on," Old Jay says.

"Ok, we will Jay" Lloyd says.

"Yes now go save them now before Lord Movaden comes, he is too powerful for you to fi..." Jay tries to say before his head is crushed by Lord Movaden.

"Well well, what do we have here? you all don't look that strong, this will be over Quickly." He says in a dark and sinister tone.

"Um... what do we do now guys, any ideas?" Jay asks.

"I've got nothing." Cole answers.

"I've got it... Ninjago!" Zane says as he does a spinjitzu.

The rest of the ninja follow suit as they go for the other ninja. during all this Lord Movaden finds a peculiar book on the ground in.

"Well would you look at this, The book I've been looking for all these years, the book neede to operate the rest of the staff's powers and now I can release the villains from the cursed realm and use them as slaves with no free will," Lord Movaden says with an evil grin.

The ninja barely escapes and are able to make it to the Destinys Monastery. they go inside to put the other ninja to rest.

an old woman can be heard saying "Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd have you come back?" She then enters the room the main universe ninja are in.

"Wait you are not the Ninja, who are you and how did you get here?" the woman says.

"Well... We are from...we don't know to be honest, we were sent here by Chen as we were going to stop him resurrecting our old villains, as for the other ninja" Cole Says.

"I remember that battle, that was 32 years ago." Old Nya says.

"32 YEARS AGO!?" Jay yells out. "So what you are telling us is that we were sent into the future, that's just great!".

"Apparently so." Old Nya says. "It seems that must have happened, me along with my brother Kai, my husband Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd were able to defeat Chen of his plan and seal him back into the Cursed Realm".

"Wait so does this mean we are in an alternate universe?" Cole asks.

"that seems to be the case," Old Nya says.

"well, I've got a quest..." Kai tries to ask before he is interrupted

"wait a minute," Old Nya says

Nya then takes the mask off of Kai.

"Kai! How did you..." She says before Kai cuts her sentence off.

"look, you must have mistaken me for another one of me now I need an answer! Who is this Lord Movaden guy?" Kai asks.

"I will tell you, if you tell me what happened to the other ninja!" Old Nya says.

"Well... um...!" Cole says as he stumbles on words.

"Well? spit it out" Old Nya says

"Well, Jay and Lloyd were killed by that Lord Movaden guy," Cole says

"Oh my goodness, i can't believe it. They're dead" Old Nya says

the room breaks into silence as the Older Nya starts to cry due to the loss of her husband and a friend.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do about but we were able to save the others" Cole says

"Well at least Cole, Zane, his son, and my two sons and Daughter are still alive" Old Nya says. "I guess its time to give you all answers.

 **(Guys im really sorry to leave this on a Cliffhanger as i need to close out on part one, i didnt realize its so long, but dont worry i will continue it in the next part. Well i hope you enjoyed this part)**


	2. The Truth

"Kai... you are Lord Movaden" Old Nya says

Gasps go around the room as everyone else is shocked.

"WHAT! Thats impossible there is no way i can be him! He is malevolent and pure evil, even to the extent Overlord" Kai says with a flabbergasted look.

"Its true Kai, all of it" Old Nya says

Kai then puts his hands on top of his head and paces around the room, letting the thought of this version off him becoming this malevolent and evil being.

"I need to know how all this happened Nya, you have to tell me because there is no way i can become like that. and i need to know what happened with skylor"" Kai says

"Well it all started 32 years ago after Chen was defeated and we sealed him back into the the Cursed Realm Permanently, but before that we took his staff so he could never use it to escape the Realm ever again. During the battle he started developing jealous feelings towards his so called best friend Lloyd that would intensify over the years, that was due to the corruption that was degrading his mental state, now it wasnt enough to make you evil, it was enough for you to develop jealous feelings towards Lloyd and his better prowess in combat, this in turn, caused the corruption to grow, then more jealousy then... well you get the picture, as for the staff of great power, we locked it away in side our newly built Monastary named after the destinys bounty, During that was a time of relative peace, we all settled down at the monastary and started families Me and Jay had two sons, Zane Built a new nindroid in his image, as for you Kai, you and skylor had a son. new ninja of elements Joined the after years of peace... thats when that infamous Incident... happened."Nya explains

"Wait a minute how did the Cursed Realm Survive? i thought when you got your full potential it got destroyed" Cole asked

"We though it the the Preeminent was destroyed, apparently it survived and we never found out how it survived" Old Nya says.

"I still want to know what happenned to me." Kai says.

"Its that on this day 12 years ago that your counterpart... turned against us, he had been in a heated argument with Lloyd over if the staff should be destroyed, and thats when you snapped, the corruption had fully taken over him, he broke open the safe to the locker and took it, he severly injured Lloyd, when Sensei Wu Tried to stop him,which only enraged you even more,he then killed Wu in cold blood, driving your fist through his chest. You then ran off, We were all shocked at these turn of events, We tried looking for you for 5 years and thats when we discovered he revived chen and then killed him and took his cult from from him, he then took control of the cultists and reformed them into what your future self calls it the clan of the Fire Cultists, over the course 6 years the ninjas were killed off one by one. thats when older versions of Jay, Lloyd,Cole, and Zane, now masters decide to come fight him. My two sons went along with their father, as well as Zane with his son,well you know the rest. That day was when Kai died, when Lord Movaden was Born." Nya Explains.

"What about Skylor, what happened to her in this universe?" Kai asked

"She was one of the contributing factors that lead to you becoming evil." Old Nya says

"How?" Kai asked.

"Its simple, her death." Old Nya says.

"How did she die?" Kai asked

"Well it was 13 years ago, Even though there was relative peace in ninjago, old enemys tried to attack ninjago but would fail, but this time it was Different, Pythor had returned. During the night he kidnapped Skylor, when Kai found out about it he was furious, we looked for days untill we found a lead to where pythor was, when we got there Pythor had Skylor held up and had a Knife up against her throat, then he slit it a few minutes after us arriving there and trying to Dispute this issue, That enraged you Kai, after Pythor dropped Skylor's body, you went up to him and Mutilated him by stabbing him multiple times but before the final blow could be struck Sensei Wu Stepped in and reminded you that killing is not what we are supposed to do, we then held a Funeral for Skylor later that Day." Old Nya explains.

"I cant believe this happened... just because of that staff,jealousy, and the death of Skylor my counterpart went rogue and did lots of Horrible things." Kai says with saddened look. Nya we must stop him, we just have to, he could enslave everyone." Kai say with a worried tone.

"He is too powerfull for you all, But there is a possibility we can still bring him back from corruption." Nya says

"How can we do that? He may have fallen so far to the point of no return". Jay says

"Jay, arn't you forgetting something? Master Wu once told us that it doesnt matter how evil a person has become, there is a possibility that person can still be brought back to the light if they were once good." Zane explains. "Ok Nya, tell us how we can do it."

"You see Me, Skylor, and his son Blaze were the only ones who were able to keep Kai from succumbing to his corruption, But due to the death of Skylor and me and my nephew leaving the Monastary he slowly started to succumb." Old Nya explains.

"So why did you and him leave the Monastary?" Cole asked

"I found out Me and Kai's parents were still alive, They were on the Island Darkness Frozen in time. You see, in this universe the last time me and Kai saw our Parents, they told us they were out to get something, but at that moment the Overlord used his dark magic while they fought with him, to teleport our parents to the Island of Darkness and Froze them in time somewhere on there." Old Nya explains. Also the reason i took Blaze with me was because i was going to put him to test." Nya explains

"How did you learn of this" Jay asks

"I was meditating one day when i saw strange visions, thats when i learned of what happend to our parents. Now i was going to get them out of their time frozen state when Cole told me what happened 6 months after i left, I along with my nephew Flame quickly went back to ninjago" Nya explains.

"What were you and Blaze doing during those 6 months there?" Lloyd asked

"i was training him along the way to finding it" Old Nya explains

"Ok Nya i think we should go get the..." Kai says before getting interupted by a now conscious Old Cole

"YOU!" Old Cole shouts out in anger.

Old Cole then starts to pick Kai off the ground and pins him against the wall

"Why did you do it Kai why did you kill are Friends." Old cole says with an angry face.

"I'm... I'm not the one you... you want." Kai says as he is being Choked.

"Stop Cole, this is not the Kai you want" Nya says trying to get Old Cole to stop.

"Then where have you come from, Not Kai?" Old Cole asks

"Me as well as my other friends were sent here by Chen when we tried to stop him from Reviving our old villains." Kai says

"Well we were able to stop him in this universe, but he sent you here in your universe, interesting. So now we need to repair Zane." Old Cole says

"Leave that to me." Old Nya says.

"Wait so what about saving our parents Nya, we cant just leave them there." Kai asks.

"What about Zane? We have to repair him before we go."

"Ok... fine." Kai says impatiently."I wonder whats going on back in our universe."

 **\- Back in the Main Universe -**

"What do you mean you lost the book!" Chen says angerily.

"I dont know sir, it must have disappeared" The Cultist say.

"It couldnt have disappeared! Keep looking, we must have that book or our plan to conquer ninjago will never come to be!" Chen shouts.

"I may have an idea Chen" Yang says.

"Well ok Yang, tell me." Chen says.

"The book went along with the Ninja." Yang says.

"HOW?! How could this have happened?!" Chen yells out.

"one of your idiot Cultist Members slipped and dropped the book that you gave him and it went into the portal." Yang answered

"Well thats just great, now i have to open the portal and get that book. Ok my minions, change of plan, we will now be going to the same place the ninja are and we are getting that book back!" Chen says. "You all better be glad i have a copy of the Portal spell enscribed in my personal journal by Yang.

Cultists erupt in hoorahs and cheers as Chen gets ready to open the portal.

 **-Meanwhile at the Destiny's Bounty V3-**

"Master Wu you might want to take a look at this" Nya says with concern

"What is it Nya?" Wu asks.

"It seems that chen and his cult is going after the ninja using the same portal."Nya says

"Chen must have lost something of value when the ninja went through the portal." Wu says

"We have to go back to the museum at the hall of villiany and try to stop chen." Nya says

"Lets get going then." Wu says.

-Meanwhile in the alternate universe-

Back at the monastary Nya is fixing up Zane in the Samurai X Cave, during all this the ninja discuss how they could send Lord Movaden to this universe Cursed Realm if they couldnt bring him back to the light.

"Ok so here is the plan we'll all go after him and get the staff away from him and pin him down that when one of you grab the book and use it to send him to the Cursed Realm." Lloyd explains

"But Lloyd he still has his elemental power, he could just use it to blast us away from him even before we get the staff away from him." Cole responds

"Its still could be used we just have to catch him off guard." Zane interjects.

Old Nya then enters the room to tell the ninja that Zane is ready.

"Ok guys Zane is ready now, he'll be in a few seconds." Nya says.

After that was said Old Zane enters the room.

"Hello guys im back" Old Zane says

"Zane! You are all fixed up" Old Cole says.

"Yeah thanks to Nya i would have been in that state forever". Old Zane says " Don't worry about telling me about what happened because on the way here nya explained the situation."

"ok guys you ready fro a little teleportation?" Old Nya asks

"Teleportation?" All the ninja say except for the Old counterparts

"Yeah, its something I developed 13 years ago to help with movement around ninjago, i was planning on releasing it to the public but was focused on helping with finding Kai's Location." Old Nya explains. "We could use it to get to the Island of Darkness and find Me and Kai's parents, as ive set an anchor near the vault, so is everyone ready?"

"Yes" everyone responds

Nya then pulls out a platform on which can be use to teleport, one by one they go on it and teleport with the push of a button on Old Nya's remote.

"Ok, this was as far as i got when i got the message from Cole all those years ago." Old Nya says.

Nya pushes a button that opens a vault door which leads to a cave. when the ninja go down the hallway of the cave, they see the Bodies of Ray and Maya, Frozen in Time.

"There must be some way to release them." Kai says.

Cole then leans back on a wall which activates a button, which then releases the mechanisms on Ray and Maya that kept them spellbound.

"Um... Whoops?" Cole says with a confused tone.

Ray and Maya then get off the platforms.

"Where are we?" Ray asks.

"I dont know." Maya Responds.

"Well we need to find the overlord and demand why he did this." Ray says

Ray then looks over to see Kai and Nya along with the Ninja.

"Son! Its been so long since weve seen you last and Nya oh how We both missed you, But Nya how are you older than your Brother?"

"look, im sorry to tell you this but im technicaly not your son, im from a different universe" Kai tells Ray.

"then where is our "real" son at then?" Maya asks.

"Look, its a long story" Old Nya responds. "By the way the overlord hasnt been seen in 42 years."

"42 years?! Is that how long me and your mother have been in that Frozen state?" Ray asks

"it may have been longer." Old Nya responds.

-Back in the main universe-

Back at the Hall of Villainy in the Museum of Ninjago, Chen opens up the portal, but since he didn't write down the effect for the portal to suck things in it is just a portal.

"Ohi cant wait to get that book back. i think im going to go in the portal first!" Chen says in an excited manner. "But we need to do this Quickly becaus if it is open for too long it will suck anyone close by, then closing shortly there after."

Just as chen finished what he said Nya and Wu jumped in through the roof and they catch Chen off guard.

"stop right there Chen!" Nya exclaims

"Dang it, the ninja always have to ruin my plans, get them!" Chen ordered

A battle rages out, Most of the forces are taken out, but due to the portal being open fo a long time during them fighting the portal becomes untsable, and starts to suck everyone in the first being some cultists.

"Well it seems that we will meet later Ninja." Chen says before he allowed himself to get sucked in.

"Hold on Nya, I'm going to after him" Wu says

Master Wu then gets sucked into the portal, then Nya goes into the portal following Wu.

"Well then, it seems that im in charge of the Cultists for now. Hopefully Chen is able to return with book and we can return to what we were doing." Yang says

 **-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone Excal here, as you may know i have not uploaded a chapter in a really long time and i am verry sorry about that as life has gotten in the way, but i will probably be back at uploading new chapters for this fanfic as well as my other fanfics, also you may have noticed that i have updated my other chapters, i did that because i wanted to fix some of the major spelling errors. i hope this clears up why ive been gone


	4. The Ultimate Enemy

"Nya? Nya can you hear me?" Wu asks Talking through a Walkie Talkie Device.

"Yes Wu, it seems I am at the Island of Darkness, at a beach" Nya says Talking through a Walkie Talkie Device.

"I seem to be near some Monastary, that Portal must have Teleported us two in different Locations, but for some reason i feel like its the same ninjago we know" Wu says Talking through a Walkie Talkie Device.

"Master Wu im starting to lose..." Nya says before getting cut off by the walkie talkie device.

Wu walks up pathway to the monastary looking to see if the ninja are her, when he sees what he believes to be Cole and Zane.

"Um hello? is any one there?" Wu calls out as he walks up the pathway.

As that was said Cole and Zane see Wu walking up the pathway.

"Cole! Zane!" Wu says.

"Wu! How are you Alive?" Old Cole asks.

"We thought you died years ago? Old Zane ask.

"Wait what?" Wu asked.

"We thought you died 12 years ago Sensei." Old Cole explains.

"Ok you must have me mistaken, im not from this universe." Wu says.

"Then where are you from?" Old Zane asks.

"I was brought here from my universe to here apparently." Wu explains.

"Well our wu died because of Kai" Old Cole says.

"No thats impossible, Kai would never do something like that" Wu says.

"he did Wu, i will tell you the full story of what happened" Old Zane Says.

 **-At The Island of Darkness-**

"So what you are telling us is that my son turned on you all and killed my friend Wu in a fit of Anger and Corruption?" Ray asks

"Yes father, you, me, mom, and your grandson are the only ones that can possibly bring him back." Nya explains

After that was said a Figure can be seen entering the the location

"Kai!" The Figure called out

"Nya!" The Ninja besides Old Nya, Ray and May yelled.

"Nya, its been so long since we've all seen you, how did you get here?" Kai asks

"I was Teleported here through thats same portal that brought you all here, me and Wu were trying to stop Chen and cultists from coming here, Wu also got teleported in this universe but is at some monastary." Nya said. "I wandered around abit untill i saw a passage that led here.

"he is at the Destiny's Bounty Monastary" Old Nya says

"the Destiny's Bounty got transformed into a monastary?" Nya Asked

"yes now we need to leave the island of Darkness and get back there to do our next course of action, and possibly stop my evil Counterpart." Kai said

"well i gues its time to step into the ancor to teleport back" Old Nya said

"Wait you have a teleportation system?" Nya asked.

"Yup, i took me a few years to develop and once this mess is over i will release the blueprint to the public." Old Nya explain. "Ok everyone into the teleporter"

One by one they teleported back to The Destiny's Monastary

-Somewhere in the Alternate Universe-

Somewhere in Ninjago, Lord Movaden with the book is seen entering Jamanakai Village, but it is not the happy villiage seen in the past, it is a dark place where Lord Movaden enslaved the Villagers. The Village was conquered by Movaden and his Cult.

"i have returned Minions, i have book of great power that i got when these strange copy's of me my old friends arrived here, this book contains the power to open a portal to the cursed realm and release my old enemies from the past from the Cursed Realm, now we must go to Ninjago City, to that old Museum where i can do this plan, and possibly make them go under my control. now lets go!" Lord Movaden Said.

 **-Back at the Monastary-**

Wu, Old cole and zane are at the graves of this universes Wu, Skylor and Misako.

"Well that went dark, i never thought that Kai would do this" Wu says.

"Yeah, it was totally unexpected" Old Cole said.

"Too bad that that our Jay and Lloyd were killed" Old Zane.

"Hmm if only i got to meet this universes Lloyd I wonder if he was as me" Wu said.

"Yes he was Wu, he was almost as wise as you" Old Cole said.

Wu then looks over at misako's grave.

"How did misako die?" Wu asked

"Years of Grief and Stress took a toll on her, when she saw you die, it was the last straw. she died a year after because of it." Old Zane explain.

"there used to be more ninja at this monastary" Wu asked

"yes, we were trying to enact a Ninja Protection Force against crime and evil, as we were trying to train the next generation and had no time to fight evil, but as you know, Kai killed them all with his Cult." Old Zane explained." Zane explained.

"Interesting" Wu said

 **-Minutes Earlier-**

Chen and his Cultists came through the portal and land in some catacombs.

"Where are we?" Chen asks.

"It seems that we are in a catacomb boss" one of the cultists responded.

Chen looks around at his surroundings as he sees two dead ninja, at first he thinks that its the ninja from the main universe, but when he looks closer, its not the same ninja.

"What! who did this? Only I can kill some of the ninja, Only Me!" Chen Exclaims.

"Sir we cant find the book." One of the Cultists says.

"then look harder, it has to be here somewheres" Chen responds.

The search for the book leads chen and the cult outside where they to the Museum of Ninjago where they then go to the Hall of Villiany.

"Ok it probably dropped here in the Hall Of Villainy, now go find that book!" Chen ordered.

After that was said Lord Movaden enters with his cult.

"Chen! I thought i killed you years ago" Lord Movaden Exclaims in Anger and Suprise.

"Killed me? who are you? im cleary not of this strange universe." Chen Responds

Lord Movaden then takes his hood off and reveals that he was Kai.

"Kai?! You became Evil?!" Chen says Suprised

"I'm Kai no longer Chen, IM LORD MOVADEN!" Kai says shouting. "And im like this because of Corruption, years of it."

"Corruption?" Chen asks

"Remember all those years ago, when i held the staff of elements the power was to much for me and it started to corrupt me." Lord Movaden responds

"Yes i remember, that was the day you turned my daughter against me!"

"There was more to that chen" Movaden Says " The corruption had stayed ever since, manifesting as me Lord Movaden, and over the years the puny Kai tried to stave it off but it was to much for him once his loved ones were not around him."

"I dont care about that, i need that book" Chen said

"oh this book?" Movaden Said "Well since they are in the cursed realm in this universe this book has the capability to spawn in a portal straight to the Cursed Realm and i will gather them one by one and hypotize them to do my bidding as slaves."

"Do you want to form an alliance then? A deadly alliance? If we could do that then you will be unstoppable with me because i have my cultists and you have yours, with the combined forces we could overwhelm the ninja and stop them from stopping us." Chen explains.

"Shared glory? to someone i killed long ago. never, it was a tempting offer but no." Movaden says declining the offer.

"So be it. Come on my cult members attack this fool." Chen ordered.

"You just made a big mistake." Movaden says.

 **-At the monastary-**

The other Ninja, Ray, Maya and old Nya returned to monastary.

"Wu! i thought you were dead" Ray Exclaimed with a Suprised look.

"Ray! its been so long my friend, but im sorry to tell you that im from a different universe, the same one from that Nya, Zane, Kai, and Cole came from." Wu explained

"Guys you may want to look a this." Nya says showing them a camera that shows the Hall of Villainy.

"Oh no Chen and My evil self are battling it out" Kai said

"Oh no is right, if Kai's evil self kills Chen, then there will be now way of getting back home, we must stop him, lets go! Wu said.

-Meanwhile at the Hall of Villiany-

The battle at the Hall of Villiany destroyed most of the forces on Chens said, leaving only Chen and Lord Movaden, the Fire Cultists surround Chen as they are about to attack him.

"Hold up Minions! I will deal with this slime myself." Movaden says

Movaden then starts to fight Chen.

"Whats the matter chen?! Getting tired?" Movaden says taunting Chen.

"No! i must succede in defeating you, i need that book!" Chen says.

"There is no way that will happen, i am one of the most powerfull beings in ninjago, you are just a pathetic weak fool that relies on your cultists to do the work." Movaden Says.

Chen being on the ground tries to get up but is kicked back down by Movaden.

"See, I kicked you to the ground, you are pathetic and weak." Movaden says insulting chen.

"I will not be finished that easily." Chen says.

"You don't understand how powerful I am" Movaden says.

Movaden then picks up chen and as Lord Movaden is about to deliver the final blow the Ninja with the Older Ninja arrive.

"the Ninja! i can not believe im saying this...but please help me!" Chen desperately pleads.

"Shut it chen! You are powerless without your cultists or book" Movaden Says

"stop right there Movaden" Old Cole says.

"Well, well, well if it isnt Cole and Zane, how did it feel to lose your precious Lloyd and Jay." Movaden says trying to taunt them.

"Thats why we have to stop you! so no more lives are lost." Old Cole says.

"We are going to stop you from killing more people Kai, we all know there is still good in you!" Old Zane says.

IM KAI NO LONGER, once i conquer ninjago, i will rid myself of any good i have left in me, which is that fool trying to take control in my mind!" Movaden says infuriated

Just as that was said Movaden Delivers the final blow to Chen killing him. The ninjas jaws drop as the only person they know that will take them back home is killed.

"HEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you going now Ninja? You have no way back now!" Movaden says after Laughing Manicaly.

"Great now we have no way back." Kai says.

Then a battle commences between Lord Movaden and Old Zane, Old Cole as well as the main universe Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane.

the battle continues as Lord Movaden Knocks out the main universe ninjas with ease. The Alternate Universe Zane and Cole try their best to defeat Movaden, but it is in vain as they are defeated. Lord Movaden with the Staff of Great Power is successfully able to open a portal to the cursed realm, lord Movaden has succeeded...

for now.

 **-end of chapter 3-**


	5. What came before

**(Hey guys so Last chapter i made a mistake at the end where i put the departed realm instead of the Cursed realm my bad. Now this is a Bonus Chapter which takes place in past events in the alternate future starting with the defeat of chen then going all the way to Pythor killing Skylor, Also due to this being in past events of this universe The characters will have an (AU) instead of old)**

The Ninja were able to Arrive just in time to Stop Chen reviving the old enemys, destroying his statue sending his soul back to the cursed realm. As for Yang he escaped.

"Oh man, that was close." Lloyd(AU) says

"You're telling me, Chen almost released all those Spiritsfrom the departed realm, now Chen is back in the the cursed realm. Cole(AU) says with Relief.

"Well now that we have this staff, we should probably lock this up at the Destiny's Bounty V3." Kai(AU) says.

"Good Idea." Zane(AU) says.

The Ninja head back to the Destiny's Bounty V3 and lock up the Staff, The ninja go about their normal routine during the day; Training, eating and doing other things. The next day, Kai starts getting these strange headaches.

"Kai, are you alright?" Nya(AU) asks with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine."Kai(AU) responds. "I've just been getting these headaches..."

Kai puts his hands on the side of his head.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kai yells out in pain.

"Whats going on with Kai?" Lloyd(AU) asks.

"There something wrong with Kai, all he told me was that he was getting headaches." Nya responds.

"I'm fine ok, Im just gonna go to the restroom." Kai(AU) says.

Kai then enters the restroom to see if he can find anything to soothe the pain of his headache when he hears a voice.

"Corruption will consume you!" The voice says.

"Who is saying that?" Kai(AU) asks.

"Look behind you." The voice says.

Kai looks at the mirror and sees that there are glowing red eyes and then appears a figure in black and dark red clothing he has a hood on which hides his face, only showing the glow of his red eyes and the shine of what appears to be a grin with teeth.

"Who are you?" Kai(AU) asks.

"You will find out soon Kai, Hehehehe HAHAHAHAHA!" the figure says.

"No, this cant be happening, i must be seeing things." Kai(AU) says with a horrified look.

Kai then closes and rubs his eyes and then opens only to see nothing but his reflection, and the headaches have gone away for the meantime. someone then knocks on the door, kai opens it

"Kai are you alright?" Nya(AU) asks.

"Yeah im fine Kai(AU) responds.

"Do still have these headaches?" Nya(AU) asks.

"No not anymore, hopefully." Kai(AU) says.

Years would pass by as peace comes to ninjago, the ninja eventually transform the Destiny's Bounty into a monastary and start a Ninja Defense program that would ensure peace in ninjago. During this time skylor had joined the ninja team and with them the ensured that peace would stay. the ninja would settle down and start a family, Jay would have 2 kids with Nya, Kai would End up with Skylor and have a son, Zane would create a son in his image. But on this fateful day, a day that would continue and quicken the corruption in Kai...

 **-13 years later-**

It is in the afternoon the ninja are doing their regular routine. Outside the children of the original ninja are doing their training under Cole, Kai, Zane, Lloyd,Nya,and Jay. During the training kai finds out some disturbing news.

"What's taking skylor so long on her mission to retrieve the missing ninja, its been a few hours." Kai(AU) asks with concern.

"I dont know Kai, but i feel like something has happened to her..." Cole(AU) says before being interrupted by a ninja running up some stairs.

"Master Kai... Master Cole... I have... some... bad news!" a ninja initiate says out of breath.

"Whats wrong?" Kai asks.

"Skylor... She has been capture by someone... I don't know who...but it...It looks like ... a snake and its white and..." The initiate says before being interrupted by Kai

'Pythor! I knew he would have something to do with whats going on recently!" Kai(AU) exclaims.

"Well...you better...better get there quick because...he might kill her" The Initiate says

Kai's eyes then turn red.

"When I get to him, i'm gonna make him wish he were dead" Kai(AU) says with a dark and evil Tone

"Whoa whoa whoa Kai, that was a bit dark there don't ya think" Cole(AU) says

Kai's eyes then go to normal

"Wait what did I say? I didn't mean to say that." Kai(AU) says "Well we need to get ready because we need to save Skylor."

"Wait before you go you need the staff and the book because... Pythor will trade Skylor for them." The initiate says

The Ninja then go to the place where Sklyor and Pythor are at, with the staff and the book. the ninja then enter the warehouse and see Pythor holding a knife up to Skylor's neck

"Well hello ninja, do you have what want?" Pythor(AU) says "Because if you don't give me what I want, Skylor will die, you know what forget the trade that's going to happen now."

Pythor without any hesitation or second thought slits Skylor's neck. Skylor then falls to the ground gasping for air.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kai(AU) screams out.

Kai's eyes start to glow red as he sprints after Pythor . Pythor tries to escape but is caught by Kai where he is brutally beating him, almost killing him.

"Kai stop this". Lloyd(AU) says going to stop Kai.

Everyone then goes to a Kai and try to pull him off. Kai is then pulled off of Pythor.

"Kai what are you doing, It is are Job to put villains in prison, not kill them." Lloyd(AU) says.

Kai then looks at Pythor with an angry and evil stare.

The ninja then send Pythor to the cursed realm.

 **-End of Bonus Chapter 1-**

 **(Hey guys, so yeah this is the first bonus chapter and another one will probably be coming after chapter 4)**


	6. Return to the Cursed Realm

With Lord Movaden being sucessful in defeating the ninja Movaden steps into the portal that leads to the Cursed Realm and enters

"FInally! Finally after all these years i can enact my plan, a plan that was set forth by that weak old fool chen." Movaden says with an evil smile. "then once I am done with this place I will open a potral that will open up to the Departed Realm which will then Release all the Souls that will occupy the statues."

Kai then walks along the path and finds Clouse wandering around, Movaden the goes up to him and says...

"Hello clouse, its been along time?" Movaden asks

Clouse then looks around and sees a Figure in Black and Dark Red Clothing.

"Oh its you Movaden, what do you want this time, I've already taught you the dark arts and other things, what else do you want?" Clouse asks

"I have a propostion to make with you" Movaden responds "If you help me with my plans of ruling ninjago I will, you will be able to rule with me as a second in command"

"I agree with those terms." Clouse says

"Good" Movaden says "The portal is over there, now i will be staying here for a little bit more i need to talk with someone special"

Movaden then starts to walk along a pathway untill he sees Garmadon shackled to the same boulder.

"Well hello Garmadon its been along time" Movaden says with an smirk

"Who are you and what do you want with me, and how do you know my name?" Garmadon asks

"Well I'm an old friend, a friend from the past that was present when you were a sensei and fought with you when you were evil... like me." Movaden says

Movaden then pulls his hood back to reveal himself to Garmadon.

"Kai?" Garmadon says with shock.

"DON'T CALL ME KAI YOU PITIFUL FOOL!" Movaden says lashing out at Garmadon.

"What happened to you?" Garmadon asks keeping trying to keep his composure.

"Oh its a long story, a long story old fool." Movaden says with an evil grin.

 **-Back at the hall of villiany-**

Back at the hall of villiany the ninja and the old master ninja wake up after their fight with Movaden and see that the portal is open.

"Look guys the portal is still open, maybe we could still stop him" Cole says running to the portal".

Just as Cole was about to the portal closes.

"Noooooooooo!" Cole yells out. "Great now how are we going to get him now?"

"Its over guys, he won and we lost". Jay says with Sadness on his face

"No!" Wu says. "Its not over yet, even though we suffered a major loss, we still have a chance to win against him".

"Sensei Wu is right, we can't let this defeat bring us down and if there is one thing we've been taught is that ninja never quit!" Kai says trying to motivate everyone. "Now I have devised a plan bring him back if its possible."

"Whats the plan?" Nya asks.

"Ok here is the plan, since that staff he has caused the corruption maybe taking it away and destroying it will bring him back." Kai says

"What will we do if he can't be brought back that way?" Lloyd asks.

"Send him to the Cursed Realm." Kai responds. "Ok everyone lets do this"

 **-Back in the Cursed Realm-**

"how could you do this Kai! How could you turn your back on your friends and family!?" Garmadon says.

Movaden then slaps Garmadon in the face.

I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS YOU OLD FOOL! I'M KAI NO LONGER." Movaden says shouting at Garmadon. "Now Its time for me to go as i have business to attend to."

Movaden then goes along a path untill he sees Pythor.

"Well hello Pythor, remember me?" Movaden says.

He then pulls his hood back revealing his face.

"Well well well if it isn't Kai." Pythor says.

"I have a proposition to make."

"What do you want" Pythor asks

"If you join me in my conquest of ninjago after I free the Villain souls from the departed realm, I will let you go a free serpentine".

"I can't ka... I mean Movaden." Pythor says.

"Why!" Movaden says.

"look... after that incident where I was beaten brutally by, During all this time i was here it has made me rethink my motives and don't think i can do more anymore evil." Pythor Explains.

"Ok, either you join me or you will be beaten even more brutally than last time". Movaden says.

"No." Pythor says.

"Well then, this will quite fun for me." Movaden says

Movaden then gets his katanna and starts slashing Pythor on the arms, tail, body, and face.

"Do you give in now?" Movaden asks.

"No!" Pythor responds.

"Well I guess the pain will continue." Movaden says

Movaden then grabs a club and beats Pythor with.

"Ok! Ok I give in, I'll join you." Pythor says.

"Good, now follow me." Lord Movaden says.

Movaden then gets clouse and opens a portal using the book he had on him and goes through it.

 **-End of Chapter 4-**

 **(Hey everyone so yeah if you read the bonus chapter "What came before" you will know that Pythor was sent to the Cursed Realm and that Lord Movaden went to the Cursed Realm and went to clouse to be Taught his dark magic and other things. Well thats it for now, Excaliber out.)**


	7. Another Author's Note

Hey guys excal here i'd just like to let you know that the wretched future will be on a month long hiatus because i'd just like to take a break from writing chapter 5 as i've been writing and coming up with ideas for how it should go for the past month. i'd like to thank RandomDragon2.0 for helping me improve chapter one's intro. i will be finishing up and uploading Chapter 6 sometime in March or April. ExcaliberDG11 out


	8. Returns, Revivals, and Redemption

**(Hey everyone welcome to Chapter 5 of The Wretched Future, so yeah I feel refreshed from taking a break for a month,Also you may be wondering why i posted so soon after i took the break, well I have to be honest i may have worked on this chapter bit by bit because there were times where i was bored , anyways onto the story.)**

Lord Movaden then steps through the portal with Pythor and Clouse.

"Oh no Movaden is back, with Clouse and Pythor... This won't be good." Cole says

"Now time for me to enact my the final part of my plan!" Movaden says.

Movaden then grabs the Book of the Mystics from his satchel and starts to use the chant to open a rift to the departed realm, which releases some spirits from the Departed Realm. Specifically the spirits of villains from the past, they then start to possess the statues in the Hall of Villainy.

"I'm back to defeat some pesky ninja!" Samukai says after he possess his Statue

"I will have my revenge! Again!" Kozu says after possessing his statue

A few stone warrior souls then start to possess their respective stautes.

"Well, what happened here" Morro says possessing his respective statue.

The rift then closes.

"Hello fellow revived villains, I have a proposition to make for you all. if you help me conquer ninjago, I will let you all go back to your original places..." Movaden says

"We have to get that staff away from him". Kai says quietly.

"How are we going to do that? Look at all those Villains, what are we going to do about them?". Jay asks quietly.

"Jay, they're statues remember? if we do enough damage, they will break into pieces and the spirits will go back to the departed realm." Cole responds quietly.

"Well that works for me" Samukai says.

"I agree with that proposition! Deal." Kozu says

"ok I will now put a spell on all of you so that you will be able take a whole lot more damage before breaking." Movaden says.

He then puts the spell on them.

"Well dangit." Jay says

Morro notices bodies behind him laying down, he notices its the ninja,he then sneaks over to the Ninja.

"Are you guys alright?" Morro asks quietly.

"Yes Morro we are ok, but we are not of this universe." Lloyd responds quietly.

"How?" Morro asks quietly asks.

"Its a long story morro, I don't know if we could explain it right now." Cole says quietly.

'MORRO!" What are you doing there!" Movaden says shouting.

"I don't care about your plans Movaden, I'm here to help the Ninja not you." Morro says

"If you don't want to help me in my conquest of ninjago, Then you will be destroyed! Get him my minions" Movaden says.

The Ninja then get up to help Morro. A fight then breaks out as The Ninja and their older Counterparts fight off Movaden's Servants, Movaden then sees that Pythor isn't doing anything.

"PYTHOR! What are you doing, go and fight the ninja!" Movaden says with a Demanding tone.

"I have a plan" Pythor says

"Then whats that plan Pythor?" Lord Movaden asks.

"Ever heard of the element of suprise?" The Anacondrai responds.

"Wait what?" Movaden asks confused

Pythor then uses his tail and hits the Staff of Great power out of Movaden's hands

"Ninja! Catch the Staff!" Pythor yells out to the ninja.

After Pythor said that Lloyd jumps up in the air and catches the staff.

"How dare you betray me Pythor, I should have known you'd be up to something!" Movaden says.

Movaden then grabs his sword but before he could hit him Pythor uses his ability to disappear and escapes from the hit, which allows Pythor to go over to help the Ninja out.

"Pythor! I thought you were on his side." The Old Earth Master asks.

"I've had a change of heart." Pythor responds "My days as a villain are over and movaden is more evil than i could ever wish to be."

"Atleast you are on our side, because we are gonna need all the help we can get." The Old Ice Master says.

"Hmm I don't know if I can trust you Pythor." Kai says.

"Just trust me this time Kai, I really have changed for the better." Pythor says.

"Ok Pythor, but if you betray us then your ass is mine." Kai says.

The fight continues The Ninja, their older counterparts, Pythor, and Morro desperatly try to fight off Movadens Cultists and the resurrected villains. The Staff switches hands between the ninja and the enemy where one by one the cultists are defeated to retrieve the staff. Samukai then picks the staff up from a unconcious cultist

"My lord I have the staff" Samukai says

"Well, What are you waiting for throw the staff to me before..." Movaden says

Then Lloyd sneaks up and takes the staff from Samukai.

"You won't be getting this again movaden." The green ninja says.

"It seems i have to do everything myself." Movaden says Frustrated.

"Ok guys now we need that book to undo that spell so we can destroy the statues." Kai says

"Leave that to me." Jay says

"Jay don't try to do that or you will be..." Nya says

Jay then runs towards where the book is but is then met with a backhand by Movaden sending him flying towards a wall.

"JAY!" The Ninja and the others say.

"I'm ok!" Jay says out loud

"You foolish ninja always fail to suprise me with your stupid tactics." Movaden says with a smartelleck tone.

"Well what do we do now?" Cole asks.

Kozu then comes from behind and snatches the staff from Lloyds hands where then Kai gets it back.

"I got an idea guys" Kai says. "Ninjago!"

Kai then uses spinjitzu against the enemy and destroys Samukai, he then goes to Lord Movaden but is caught by the neck.

"Why would you have thought that would work." Movaden says. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh no he has Kai, we need to go help him." Zane says.

They then run towards movaden, one by one they get pushed away.

"You ninja never fail to amuse me." The evil ninja says with a smirk.

Movaden then throws Kai against the wall, where he then gets his sword out ready to throw it. He then throws the sword towards Kai.

"KAI!" Nya says.

"No!" Lloyd says.

Pythor then slithers towards Kai and jumps infront of him taking the full force of the sword.

"Pythor!" Kai says.

"What a fool." Movaden says.

Movaden then gets his sword from the dying body of Pythor.

"Ok, I've had enough of your games ninja." He says

Movaden then goes and grabs Morro, and then tosses him to he wall shattering him and releasing his soul.

"Morro NO!" The Ninja say.

Movaden lets out an Evil laugh.

 **-End of Chapter 5-**

 **(Wow so this chapter may have been the most hard to work on due to so many writer's blocks but hey atleast i was able to get it done, So who is the figure going to be? we'll find out in the next chapter.)**


	9. A sad author's note

Hey everyone, so i have some bad news my computer has stopped working and it no longer works and i dont have the money atm to get a new one so it might be awhile before I get a new one, now you may be wondering, how did i write this author's note? well i did it from a friends computer. Now due to these circumstances it maybe a few months before I can continue my two ninjago fanfics/stories.


	10. Auctoris Nota IV Scriptor

Hello everyone, so its been almost a month since i was gone and man am i glad to be back as i got a new pc. well what sucks is that due to what happened to my computer i wasnt able to start the nex chapter on the wretched future, But I now can start.

(auctoris nota IV scriptor is latin for Author's note if you are wondering)


	11. The Finale

Movadens evil laughter is then interupted by someone speaking.

"Now to... wait a minute, this is not the right place, I wanted to go back in time." The Figure says.

Movaden then turns around and looks at the figure.

"Garmadon how did you get here!" Movaden said

"I used this Mega Weapon so I could go back in time to prevent the ninja from ever becoming a team." The Dark Lord said. "who are you and how do you know me."

"I am Lord Movaden, soon to be ruler of Ninjago and I used to be that fool over there." Movaden says pointing to Kai.

"Kai? So, you turned to evil, well thats an interesting case, But only I can be the one to rule Ninjago." Lord Garmadon says.

"No you fool, it will be me." Lord Movaden retorts.

"then lets prove who deserves to be ruler of Ninjago." Garmadon says.

They then start to fight against eachother. Movaden uses his sword while Garmadon uses the mega weapon. As the fight continues onwards, they seem to be evenly matched. The Ninja Young and Old watch on, not Knowing who will come out on top until its seems like Movaden is able to get the upper hand, Garmadon falls to the ground dropping the Mega Weapon.

"How can this be?" Garmadon says Humilated.

"It seems that I have won fool." The Dark Ninja said

"No you will not win, I will not let you." The Dark Lord said as he got up and picked up the Mega Weapon.

They continue their fight trading blows as sounds of their weapons clashing, hoping one of them would get the upperhand. Lord Garmadon then trys to use the Mega Weapon's power on Movaden but misses, They lock their weapons in place.

"Its over old man give up while you can." The Evil Ninja says.

"No". Garmadon says

Lord Garmadon then uses all of his strength to push Movaden back, Movaden stumbles backwards.

Over where the ninja are they are seen with pythor.

"I can't believe you saved me Pythor." Kai says.

"It was the least I could do Kai." The Serpantine says

"Well you have our graditude." Nya says.

"I dont think I have much time left on here, this sword dealt a great deal of damage to me." Pythor says.

"Well I have a plan to deal with Movaden." Cole says.

A thud can be heard in the background.

"You time is up old man, and its time for you to die." The Dark Ninja says.

"Not yet." Garmadon says

Movaden then lifts his sword going for the kill. Garmadon the kicks Movaden away and uses the mega weapon to open a portal back to try to go back to his universe and as he fully goes through it Movaden throws his second sword towards Lord Garmadon and hits him as he goes in, the portal then closes.

"NO!" Movaden yells angerily.

The Ninja then get up behind Movaden.

"Ninjago!" They all of the ninja say.

The ninja then use their spinjitzu to flury Movaden knocking and stumbling him into different places, Movaden then falls backwards onto the ground.

"How can this be." Movaden says with shock.

"Your reign of terror is at an end Movaden." Lloyd. Lloyd the gets the book and the staff

"No, no, NO! I will not lose to weaklings." Movaden says in anger.

"Movaden then gets up and starts using Fires balls to blast away the ninja, they then get pushed far away from him.

He continues to do it until he hears a familiar voice.

"Dad please stop this." Flame says.

"Son?" Movaden says

"No! I will not let that old fool take over." Movaden says. "My head... AGGHHH!"

 **-In the mind of Old Kai/Lord Movaden-**

"I will not let you take over fool." Lord Movaden

"And I will not let you hurt my son!" Old Kai says.

The two then bring out their Katanas and start dueling. Sounds of the swords clashing eminate as one tries to have dominance. Due to the sight of his son, Movaden starts to weaken.

"No! this cannot be!" The Dark one says.

Old Kai then uses all of his strength to fight Movaden and ends up knocking him down into a shaft.

"I will return!" Movaden says falling down the shaft.

 **-Back to Reality-**

Old Kai then puts his hands from his head. He then looks around at the carnage his alter ego has caused, feeling very guilty about it. The ninja then charge up to him until he turns around where they see that his red eyes are gone.

"Wait guys I wont cause anymore harm." The Old Fire Master says.

"You have a lot to answer for Kai" The Old Earth Ninja said.

"I know Cole and thats why I will gladly have myself sent to the Cursed realm." Old Kai says.

"We still need a way back to our universe, you guys." Jay says.

"Jay is right, before you lock him up you need to open a portal." The Ice Ninja says

"Ok I need you all to stand back." The Old Fire Master Said

'Old Kai uses the Staff to open a portal.

"Well I guess this is goodbye ." Old Cole says.

"Yeah and Thank you for helping us out." Old Zane says.

Wu and the ninja then say their goodbyes one by one as they go through the portal.

"Well I guess its my time to go now." Old Kai says.

Old Cole then uses the book Old Kai had on him and does a chant, sending Old Kai to the Cursed Realm.

"So what will we do now Master Cole?" Flame said.

"Its simple Flame we rebuild and continue to train the new generation." The Old Earth Master said.

 **-Back in the Main universe-**

The ninja leave the portal as they return back to their universe

"Finally...home sweet home." Jays says

"Man, that was one hell of a ride." Cole said

"We all have learned something here." Wu said "And its that anything can happen, even the Impossible and thats where we have to prepare for it."

"So whats next for us now?" Kai asked

"I don't know Kai, but im pretty sure it won't be that." Nya says

 **-The end-**

 **(Wow, I have finally finished this story after many months and i'd like to thank all of you for sticking around, now that this story is finished I can put my full focus on my other story "Rise of a Werewolf". Well thats it for now. Bye bye!**


End file.
